


A world to inhabit.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: A voice like fresh air.





	A world to inhabit.

Headphones in, book open on his lap, Sam sinks into a world even more fantastic and bizarre than his own. Stephen Fry’s crisp clear voice settles in his ears as he reads along in time to the picture of a universe he loves, being painted by a man who Sam could listen to reading the phonebook.

Dean finds Sam immersed in someone else’s life, and smiles softly at his brother who doesn’t even realise his lips are moving.

_"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.”_


End file.
